Do you pity me?
by DaNightsTemplar
Summary: TRIFORCE GUARDIAN'S CHALLENGE 'The Broken Fox'. All of the years of hate and frustration has caused Naruto to break down at The Valley of the End during his and Sasuke's fight. What if he returns broken and emotionless, could marriage with a certain pink haired kunoichi save him from the same darkness that consumed Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my version of Triforce Guardian's story challenge 'The Broken Fox', The first 2 chapter will be a bit similar, I will try to make the other chapter different but they may be similarity's here and there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

* * *

The sounds of fighting could be heard from miles away. The origin of the large booms, sparks of electricity and the swirling of wind was a fierce battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. The fight has been going on for hours now and they were both nearing their ending point, they both had injury's but none were life threatening. Naruto was sent to try and stop Sasuke from leaving the village to join the ranks of Orochimaru's test subjects. Any normal person would think that they were walking to a not very pleasant death, but Sasuke was not a normal person. Sasuke Uchiha was power driven, he longed to kill his only brother. Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, murdered his very own clan, but let Sasuke live telling him to pent up his anger and one day battle him to the death. Orochimaru promised Sasuke the power to do this after he gave him the curse mark, so ever since Sasuke has been pondering whether or not to believe him, but in the end. That's what he did.

Such a foolish mistake.

Orochimaru only wanted Sasuke as a vessel, however Sasuke was blinded too much by the concept of power that he failed to see it. Naruto on the other hand wanted to save Sasuke from the harsh circle of hate and keep the bonds that the pair had. But Sasuke was to far in the circle to get out now, he chose to embrace the darkness instead of the light, however Naruto thought he could bring him out of the dark and into the light...Until now.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke at him, both refusing to back down, until Naruto thought through the predicament he was in. _Why am I doing this exactly? I know that I treasure the bond me and Sasuke have but, he has already chose his path and why am I trying to stop him exactly? If I was in his position I would probably go after my brother as well! Even if Sasuke comes back with me everyone will still hate me, Sakura will_ _probably thank me for getting her precious 'Sasuke-kun' back and then never speak to me again or give me a chance to show her how I truly feel. Kakashi will forever be a pervert and only teach Sasuke new jutsu and leave me and Sakura to our own devices. Ero-sennin will be to deep in his 'research' to have time to teach me, and even when he did he left me on my own most of the time! Then there's the villagers. They will never respect me. They will only think about the damn Kyuubi that the fourth sealed inside me to actually give me a chance at Hokage... Why am I even trying..._

Naruto was to deep in his thoughts to think about the kunai that his opponent threw and embedded in his left leg, causing him to drop onto his right knee in pain. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke again, only for Sasuke to recoil in shock. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes again to see nothing. No emotion. No spark of determination. Nothing.

"Hey dobe, had enough? I thought you wanted to be Hokage someday? Where did all that determination go?" said Sasuke with a half-hearted smirk, the look in his old comrades eyes give the Uchiha an uneasy feeling.

Naruto did nothing to counter Sasuke's remark, he just stared at him some more than stood up slowly. "Why am I here Sasuke, tell me that."

Saying that Sasuke was shocked was a understatement. What happened to the old knuckle-headed Naruto? This one just seemed... dead. "Why else? You are here to prove to us who really is the strongest!"

Naruto let out a half-hearted laugh and returned his emotionless gaze back at the Uchiha. "I don't care about that anymore Sasuke, even if I do bring you back with me, then what? You will try and leave again to get vengeance, Sakura will cry and tell me to get you back even though it is killing me inside and when I come back without you she will scream at me about how I was not strong enough and how she should of expected me to fail to her 'Sasuke-kun', you have to agree with me that she doesn't give a rats arse about my feelings, even though I have helped her my entire life! Kakashi will go off and train you more and give me jack shit to do! I don't care Sasuke, I no longer give a shit about anything! No-one will ever give me any respect, they only care about the 'Uchiha prodigy', no-one cares what happens about the Kyuubi brat, he can die for all we care! Ero-sennin will never teach me anything that will help me in life. So why the fuck should I care! TELL ME SASUKE, TELL ME WHY I SHOULD GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THIS POINTLESS WORLD. HELP ME DEFINE MY EXISTENCE!"

Naruto was now laughing hysterically, his manic laughter rattled around in Sasuke's head, he couldn't believe that his friend was breaking down due to his pent up frustration. The Gods themselves seem to be hearing this because it started to pour it down over the valley. Naruto then stopped laughing and returned to speaking.

"The villagers, oh! The villagers were the best though right? Always taking their anger out on the Kyuubi boy because he is the closes thing to the damn fox so we might as well beat the living shit out of him! Next time we should use weapons! That will show the Kyuubi not to attack the village, after all the boy is just a DEMON, he can't feel anything, right? RIGHT? Noooo, he is just a mindless monster that has no emotions!"

Naruto's eyes were soulless, he let himself fall to his knees before letting out a half laugh half cry and screaming to the heavens themselves. " ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KAMI?! JUST LOOK AT THE MISTAKE YOU MADE! COME ON DOWN AND SMITE ME 'OH SO POWERFUL' KAMI! COME AND JOIN US WITH THIS SICK JOKE!"

Naruto seemed to grow more and more insane with every passing minute, his hollow laughter was loud enough to reach Konoha. Sasuke could only stare at his comrade as he descended into madness. He watched the broken boy scream at the heavens until he could watch no more. "Naruto! When we next meet I want us to fight again I want you to show me how powerful you are!"

Naruto stopped his screaming and looked at the boy in front of him, he put on a insane grin and then shouted "Why? You might as well kill me now Sasuke, it will do the whole world some good. Come , and gain your Mangekyo Sharingan! Let me be your sacrifice!"

Naruto then knelt there staring at Sasuke with his insane grin plastered across his face. Sasuke slowing approached the boy, and knelt in front of him causing Naruto to lose his manic grin. "When we next meet you will be stronger, Naruto. I want you to prove to me that you are _not _worthless." And with that Sasuke quickly jabbed Naruto in the neck with a senbon needle, effectively knocking him out. Sasuke took one last look at his best friend before taking off is headband and placing it next to Naruto and taking off into the woods.

Kakashi was sent to see if Naruto needed back up,but got there to hear Naruto's break down. Many thoughts were swirling through Kakashi head like, how he had failed Naruto's father and mother, and how he was a disgrace at being Naruto's sensei. Kakashi picked up Naruto and threw him over his shoulders leaving the kunai lodged in his leg. Kakashi quickly took to the trees after reassuring himself that Naruto will be alright, and he will fix this all...somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to 'Do You Pity Me?' If you check the reviews for this fic you can have confirmation that I actually do have permission. Now that is cleared up, on with the story!**

Kakashi steadily approached Konoha with Naruto over his shoulder. As Kakashi was nearing the gate he was thinking over how he was going to break the news about Naruto's break down._ Tsunade is going to flip after she hears what happened to Naruto, *sigh*, I will bring Naruto to the hospital and then tell her about it. _And with that, Kakashi made his way to the hospital hoping that Tsunade will take it easy.

He couldn't be more wrong.

The rain stopped as Kakashi entered the old hospital with Naruto stillslung over his shoulder. Immediately after entering the hospital he saw Tsunade ordering a bunch of doctors around with a look of fear and determination in each of their eyes. He cautiously made his way towards Tsunade hoping not to get caught in her wrath. Tsunade caught a glimpse of Kakashi with Naruto on his shoulder and began to panic, faster than anyone has ever seen her, she sprinted towards Kakashi with the concern clearly apparent on her face.

"Kakashi! What happened...never mind, quick! We need to get him on a bed so I can get a look at him and after you better tell me _EVERYTHING _that happened!" shouted Tsunade as she took Naruto's limp body off Kakashi and ran to an empty room to put him in.

Kakashi followed closely behind Tsunade into the room, it was all white with a single window, a bed, a couch for visitors to sleep on as the family or friends of the patient don't always want to leave their side, and a few medical apparatus. Tsunade put Naruto on the bed and began to use her mystic palm technique to heal the wounds on Naruto's body. Tsunade's face softened as she realised that he didn't have any life-threatening injuries.

After Tsunade was satisfied with Naruto's condition and pulled out the kunai that was impaled in his shoulder she turned to Kakashi with the intent of asking him just what the hell happened.

"What the hell happened out there Kakashi! Where is Sasuke? And if Naruto didn't bring him back, then why did Sasuke spare his life?" Tsunade questioned while looking back at Naruto with a pained in her eye.

"Its a long story. Its better if we bring him down to T&I so they can look into his memories. They will do a better job a describing it than me but I will give you a brief of...just what happened." Kakashi replied as he motioned to sit on the couch.

"So, what did happen then?" Tsunade started looking in Kakashi's only visible eye.

He sighed before speaking."Where to start?.. When I arrived at the valley, Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting and..." Kakashi looked down incapable of continuing the story. Tsunade picked up on Kakashi's depressed attitude and put her hand on his shoulder, in a attempt to comfort him.

'Now I'm getting _really _curious", thought Tsunade.

Kakashi started up again, "Naruto broke down... I don't know what he was thinking but something inside him must of snapped, and he...gave up." he felt the pain of letting his sensei down bare down on him, now more than ever.

Tsunade's mouth was a gape, she couldn't believe that the number one hyper-active knuckle headed ninja, the one that couldn't stop smiling and never gave up...gave up. She regained enough of her composer to respond.

"W-what do you mean broke down? H-how can _he _brake down, he looked the most stable on in this village!", exclaimed Tsunade. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I don't know... Its like all the frustration that he bottled up over the years just exploded inside of his mind. Hopefully T&I can give us a better understanding on it and you will also hear the full story. I-I don't know if I can continue." he was getting more depressed by the minute.

They just sat in silence, trying to get a grasp on what could happen next.

XXX

After the accepted what happened and vowed to help him all they could they went down to T&I to get someone to look into Naruto's mind. They left him at the hospital because they thought he was in no frame of mind to be walking around, so they decided to bring someone up to the hospital to delve into his mind there.

As the they entered the grey concrete building it was buzzing with life. People were scrambling about doing what they do best. The walked down the corridor until they reached an office at the end of the hall.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

A few shuffling sounds were heard until a voice came from the other side from the door. "Come in"

Kakashi and Tsunade the large office and manoeuvred around the scrolls that were scattered across the floor.

"Hello Kakashi, Lady Hokage. What brings you here?" Asked a man that goes by Inoichi as he went around his desk and sat down. He had long blond hair that reached down to his back and ending in a ponytail but it was spiky on top. His facial features were well defined that matched his green/blue eyes. He wore a standard T&I outfit with a long black overcoat.

"Its about Naruto..." Said Tsunade in a depressed tone. Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the Hokage's depression; he could clearly tell something was wrong.

"What's happened? Is he alright?" Inoichi was not particularly close to Naruto but he had heard Ino rambling about how stupid he is. He also knew him from being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_I guess news hasn't spread around the village yet; that's good, the less people know; the better _thought Tsunade.

"He... Had an accident when he went after Sasuke; he broke down after all of the years of torment, so we need you to look into his mind so I can see what happened there and we can get him back on his feet" she explained while Kakashi just sat silently, not wanting to pitch in.

"Ahhh I saw this coming. No-one could be that laid back after all he's been through, someday he just had to snap. But back to your question, sure I will do a mind walk and replay his memories to you" replied Inoichi as he leaned back further into his leather chair.

"Thank you, Inoichi. Your help is just what we need right now, and also would you not tell anyone else about this? We don't want people to know that the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi is not in peak mental health, people will start to worry." said Tsunade as she went to grasp the door handle with Kakashi behind her, still not saying a word.

"No problem Lady Hokage, I won't tell another soul" said Inoichi with a small smile. As he stood up from his chair and followed them out of the building to go see Naruto.

XXX

Meanwhile, Naruto woke up and still in his state of depression sneaked out of the hospital he was resting in, hell bent on ending it all.

_I can't keep going on like this... Its all to painful... I have to end it before it gets worse... _Thought Naruto as he proceeded to walk to the Hokage monument to end his life. He kept getting cold stares and occasional scowls from passing villagers.

_They all have the same look in their eyes... Always judging... Always hurting... Why me? What did I do to deserve this? No matter, they will get their wish soon enough. _He continued his path ignoring the looks he got. Not knowing that he caught the attention of a pink haired kunoichi that was busy waiting on a bench for the return of Naruto and hopefully Sasuke too.

_Where is Naruto going? And where is Sasuke? If he hurt him, so help me I will make him wish he was never born! _Thought the pink headed girl as she followed Naruto up the Hokage mountain. Un aware that's how he already felt.

XXX

"Naruto's room is right here..." said the female Hokage as she entered the hospital room followed by Kakashi and Inoichi, when she almost fainted at the sight of an empty bed and a open window with the curtains thrashing about in the breeze.

"Where is he!? He is in no condition to be walking about!" shouted Tsunade as she almost destroyed the room looking everywhere for the blond boy.

"Kakashi! Find any able body and send a search party to find Naruto! He has just experienced mental trauma and needs to be found immediately!" Ordered the Hokage as sweat was appearing on her forhead.

Kakashi was just staring at the bed Naruto was in until he snapped out of his thoughts at Tsunade's words.

"Hai! Lady Hokage!" Responded Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

_Please be safe Naruto. If anything else happens to you I don't know what I would do, let alone Sakura._

XXX

_Where is this idiot going? I need to talk to him about Sasuke and give him a hard beating if he even laid a finger upon his head! _Thought Sakura as she saw Naruto stop at the edge of the Hokage monument.

"Goodbye cruel world..." whispered Naruto, but loud enough for Sakura to hear it. She was about to

confront him when she saw him lean forward of the ledge. It was like time was going in slow motion as she caught the last glimps of his sunkissed hair as it escaped from sight over the edge of the huge cliff.

**Sorry for the massive wait but I got caught up in revision. I have my GCSE Biology test next week so I have been revising none stop! Sorry again, I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, just bear with me peeps! **

**Peace out.**


End file.
